Of the Pure Snow
by noctepanther
Summary: The first snow falls in Jump City BBRae


Of the Pure Snow

A/N: Got the new Enya cd, and I love it! -hugs Enya-. Plus, it has two really good muse songs, "The River Sings" and "Amid the Falling Snow", the latter of which is the inspiration for this story, and another one if I get around to writing it. Also, it is my birthday in four days! -does birthday dance- I thought you should all know. Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Teen Titans unless by some chance of fate, who hasn't been too kind to me.

Beastboy stood on the shore, watching his love. _My love_, he thought bitterly, _who doesn't even acknowledge my existence. _His eyes kept their place, staring a hole in the back of her head. _I wonder what she is thinking of. I never know what is going on inside her head. _Beastboy shook his head._ I try to read her, but she's a foreign language! _He watched her hair blow in the wind. _Even her hair is graceful. Not a single strand out of place. When the wind blows, they dance in unison. _He ran a hand through his own messy hair. _She's just too good for me. I can never be what she needs_.Beastboy looked up at the sky. Snow was starting to fall down from the heavens, gentle and innocent. The first few flakes fell on his head, sticking to his face and then slowly melting. Beastboy turned and starting to head back inside. It was then he heard the sobbing.

It was quiet, hard to hear even in the silence of the snowfall. But it was there. Every now and then a gasp for air would be heard. There was no question in Beastboy's mind as to who was crying. He ran over to his love's side, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Raven, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Her eyes were cold, even through her sadness. "It's this damn snow. Look at them all. So pure. So fragile. They live for seconds, and then die." She turned her head towards him. "They fall on my face, and they cling on for dear life. And when they melt." Raven's eyes went downcast and she shrugged off Beastboy's hands. "It stings. I feel as if a thousand souls are crying out for my help. And there's nothing I can do for them." She sat down, pulling her legs close. "How strong are we really if we can't save even the tiniest flake of snow? What good are our powers-our gifts- if we can't even protect the offspring of Mother Nature?"

Beastboy sat down next to her. "But we are Rae. We are protecting them. By allowing them to melt, they don't have to see the horrors of the world. They live their life to their fullest, however short it may be. The snow is the embodiment of the innocence of the world. The child inside of us."

Raven gave a small chuckle, her tears slowly stopping. "I don't know if I ever was a child." She faced him. "And I don't know if you ever stopped being one."

Beastboy had a sharp intake of breath. _Now's your chance,_ he thought. _Tell her now, or you might never! _He grabbed her hands with his own. Beastboy was surprised at how small they were. So childlike, and yet they had a great sense of skill in them. "Raven," he said, "Let me show you how to be a child. Let me help you relive your youth." He gulped, "Let me be with you. Let me love you."

Raven pulled back her hands, unsure of what to do next. He...loved her? "You know I cannot love." Raven pulled up her hood. "It would be dangerous. For me...and for you."

Beastboy pulled down her hood. "That's part of being a child." He whispered in her ear. "Questioning all of those values, all of those rules you've held onto for your whole life." Beastboy gestured to the sky. "Look at that snow. They know what's going to happen, and yet they continue to fall. For all they know, they could stick, and live longer." He looked back at her. "For all you know, you can love." Beastboy stood up and started to leave, determined to leave _her _the one wondering for once.

He had no such luck. A small but firm grasp around his arm pulled him back into Raven's arms. "You know, if this fails, I'm not responsible for your death" she said before she kissed him. Beastboy's eyes widened in surprise as he felt her mouth upon his. Slowly, realization dawned upon him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

And the snow started stick to the ground.

A/N: Dum dum dum! The end! I love how I just write these things off the top of my head...Anywho, I get birthday jerky! (Sorry to all you vegans out there!). Oh, sorry I haven't posted any new Teen Titan stuff lately...been getting more homework and chem's getting harder, so I need to study more. And you guys know the drill. Review! Praise! Flame! Criticize!


End file.
